De prejuicios y batallas
by Hell von Havranek
Summary: Siempre condenando y prejuzgando. Pero el amor nos salvo una vez, lo hará mil veces más


**Este fin participa en el reto especial "Intercambio de regalos" del foro La sala de los menesteres **

**Primero que nada te voy a pedir una disculpa Adigium21 porque tus peticiones no son nada que yo haya escrito o leído alguna vez. Así que aquí dejo mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero te gusten y te compensare, solo que no tuve vacaciones y no pude dedicarme al 100 a lo que tenía planeado. **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Si acaso la historia **_

La primera vez que Rose escuchó acerca de Malfoy fue por accidente. Se estaba escondiendo de sus hermanos y acabó dentro de un armario en mitad del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, desde donde pudo oir una conversación que nada tenía que ver con ella.

-Ya saben, tiene mi total confianza

_El tío Harry_

-Vamos Harry, esto no tiene nada que ver.

_Ese es papá._

-No Ron, lo conozco. El único error que vale la pena cometer…

-… es confiar en los demás. Sí, sí, lo has dejado claro.

-Parece que no

-Mira, una cosa es Malfoy y otra cosa es tu primo.

-No vamos a discutirlo otra vez

No supo quién era Malfoy, pero seguramente alguien que alguna vez había jugado en el bando contrario al de su familia. Lo único que Rose Weasley obtuvo de aquella conversación fue el dato de que a su padre no le daba confianza y ella adoptaría la misma postura.

* * *

-Admito que me parecías un fanfarrón

-¿En verdad?

-Sí

-Vamos Gry, admite que te impresioné con mi belleza

A la pelirroja le chispea la mirada, pero contiene la risa y responde como siempre, sin darle ninguna victoria al rubio

-Y con tu modestia, no hay duda

Llevan un rato tirados en el pasto sin prestar especial atención a los demás. Quedan tres días para que el tren salga de Hogsmeade y los lleve de vuelta a casa, por última vez. Los minutos se alargan y acortan conforme al designio de los deseos, cuando quieren que se hagan infinitos estos se empeñan en marcar un ritmo más veloz, frenético. La vida es eso, latidos fugaces cargados de emociones.

-Seguro quedaste enamorada de mí en cuanto me viste, pero te encanta hacerte la difícil.

La primera vez que Rose vio a Scorpius en Kings Cross nunca se le ocurrió que pudieran tener un tema de conversación. Con su perfecto atuendo, su cabello rubio y sus afiladas/perfectas facciones solo comparaba al chico con su tío Percy y sus perfectos hijos. Sus padres no dejaban de arreglarlo y darle indicaciones a las cuales el chico solo asentía. Se le antojaba un junior de buen pedigrí, insoportable y además rico. No iba a tener ningún problema en seguir las recomendaciones de su padre.

-Te decepcionaré al decirte que no, de hecho lo primero que mi padre me dijo fue "no te juntes con ese chico"

_Esta chica es increíblemente graciosa_

-¡Oye! Eso me dolió

Rose no puede evitarlo y al fin deja salir la carcajada que lleva un rato atorada en sus ojos, le sale de lo profundo del estómago al ver que una vez más el ego de Malfoy es más grande que cualquier cosa.

* * *

-¿Soy gracioso?

Lágrimas en los ojos de la pelirroja de tanto reír y el chico aun no capta la idea, _¿quién se hace el difícil ahora?_

-En absoluto

-Puedo ser gracioso

Su voz es una caricia y poco más, su cabello rubio le tapa ligeramente los ojos mientras la mira con embelesamiento crónico, como quien ve un milagro

-Puedes intentarlo

Las piernas de Rose son gelatina y si Malfoy se sigue acercando podría derretirse, evaporarse incluso con la intensidad de esos ojos verdes. Se siente en el mar, a la deriva, con las corrientes de viento haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y el nudo de su estómago que aparece y desaparece conforme el miedo y el regocijo pelean por permanecer.

-Creo que perderé

Su voz es un susurro, la de ella poco más que un suspiro

-Espero que no

Y después viene ese momento en el que todos los sentimientos se conectan a través de los labios y ese beso que aún no existe pero casi. Rose se siente morir mientras nota como todo estalla en mil formas y colores cuando _al fin_ entran en contacto, labio a labio, sin prisas ni nada. Solo el contacto le está dejando el corazón en los pies y el estómago revuelto.

* * *

La cama está hecha y cada cosa en su sitio, la habitación de Scorpius siempre mantiene orden. Pero lo primero que le llama la atención a Draco cuando se asoma a ese cuarto son los pequeños pergaminos regados debajo del escritorio. Es tan raro que su hijo provoque algún desorden que la curiosidad le gana y entra para verificar a qué se debe aquello.

_Le he dicho a papá y bueno, esto es un caos. Si recibes esto es porque Hugo logró escabullirse y enviártela. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, pero de momento no es recomendable que yo te presente (ni siquiera he mencionado quién eres). Pero no te alarmes, mamá me ha dicho que tengo todo su apoyo y que hará entrar a papá en razón._

_T.A.M.S._

Lo único útil fue aquel nombre (Hugo) y realmente no le decía mucho. Decidió por enterarse de lo que decían todos los pergaminos.

_Gracias, eres el mejor. Espero que puedas venir._

Ni qué, ni quién, ni dónde, ese pergamino no dice nada de nada. Va por el siguiente ahora con la preocupación en el rostro.

_Hoy les diré a mis padres que tengo novio, únicamente para que se vayan haciendo a la idea. Porque si pretendemos casarnos pronto lo mejor es que ambas familias lo vayan digiriendo. Te mantendré informado de lo que seguramente se va a armar._

Ha leído mal

Ahí no dice "casarnos"

Tampoco dice "pronto"

Ha tenido que leer mal

Tendría que haber leído mal

Pero no es así

-¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!

* * *

Sentados en _El Caldero Chorreant_e, Teddy escucha atentamente el problema al que se enfrenta la pareja que tiene enfrente

-Vaya, así que ha ido mal de principio a fin

-Pues sí, viejas enemistades- Rose suena como una canción interrumpida, rota en medio de la felicidad.

-Lógicamente, mi padre incluso dijo que prefería verme casado con Potter antes que con Weasley- Malfoy ni siquiera es capaz de apartar la vista de la mesa, asi como tampoco es capaz de soltar la mano de su amada.

-¿Y qué van a hacer?

-Dar el siguiente paso

-¿Y cuál es?

La cara de Rose se viste con una sonrisa radiante al fin

-Anunciar que nos casamos- responde con naturalidad. Scorp se le une en esa burbuja de felicidad que de pronto los rodea y protege del mundo

-No le estábamos pidiendo permiso a nadie.

Lupin sonríe también, porque puede sentir el amor que existe entre _esos dos cabezas de chorlito._

-No- Ron ni siquiera lo piensa

* * *

-Papá, no te estamos pidiendo permiso- Rose suena triste pero decidida, aferrándose a la mano de su chico con más fuerza que nunca. Scorpius trata de ayudar.

-Disculpe señor, pero si me permite…

-¡NO TE PERMITO NADA!

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley! Has el favor de comportarte

-No Hermione, ¿es que no lo ves?- señala con un dedo al rubio- ¡Es un sangre pura! Por su culpa tuvimos una guerra.

Y ahí está, la gota que derrama el vaso

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada- ni siquiera le importa sonar enojado, el rubio sencillamente está HARTO de ser el que paga los platos rotos

-¿Perdona?

-No es mi culpa, yo ni siquiera estuve. Me niego a que se me acuse cuando mi único delito es amar a su hija más que a cualquier cosa

La mirada del chico es desafío puro, magia y electricidad en su punto máximo

-Eso no es un delito, querido- Hermione es toda dulzura y comprensión, porque entiende lo que es ser prejuzgado por tu origen

-Disculpen todos- continúa Malfoy- pero no voy a dejar a ir a la mejor chica del mundo por culpa de gente con prejuicios. Y si ella está de acuerdo conmigo entonces incluso omitiré la opinión de sus familiares. Porque el amor nos salvó una vez y lo hará siempre. El día de hoy yo he cumplido con presentar mis respetos ante las personas más importantes en la vida de Rose, pero no voy a consentir que se me encierre en una prisión por crímenes que no me corresponden. Señor Weasley, le pido que reflexione acerca del dolor que le provocaría a su hija si acaso no la apoyara en esto. Pero no pretendo hacer cambiar de parecer a nadie.

Fue un impulso, porque lo tenía ahí. A su chico ideal. Rose no entendió de pudor y besó a ese chico que en 117 palabras se convirtió en un hombre. Qué más daba si estaba su familia ahí, él era suyo y con eso ella era feliz.

-Ejem, ejem…

Ron no lograba separarlos

-Está bien, ya entendí. Necesito que se separen para darles mi bendición.

* * *

-Se muy feliz, mi niña.

Le aparta un mechón de rojo cabello y lo acomoda en su sitio. Es su gran día, debe lucir más hermosa que de costumbre

-Siempre papá

Se agarra del brazo del hombre que le dio la vida para ir al encuentro del hombre con el que está a punto de iniciar su propia vida.

* * *

-Damas y caballeros, Rose Malfoy-Weasley


End file.
